You're so Short!
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Brendan's just a little shorter than May, and it's killing him! May, on the other hand, is loving it. Neither of them know why it matters, Brendan just knows that absolutely does. *hoennshipping* *Brendan's a dork and it's lovely* *fluffy*


Brendan was not happy. May was laughing and dancing around with Blaziken and Kirlia just as happy as could be, but purely at Brendan's expense. Steven had noticed early that day that May seemed to be slightly taller than him, which Brendan refused to believe. So, the two stood back-to-back while the Champ measured and, sure enough, May was just _three quarters of an inch_ taller than him. Ever since that, the girl had been celebrating it like there was nothing better.

Brendan's pokemon had taken to picking on him for this, as well. Currently, Absol was poking his side to direct the boy toward May's direction before the pokemon snickered and dashed off to play with May's Espeon. It just wasn't fair; he was the boy! He was supposed to be taller, stronger, and well – more like _Steven_. He fell back on the picnic table he was on as May and her new Skitty practiced their performance for their next contest.

"Oh, what're you being such a poo-britches about?" May teased, leaning over Brendan's face. He mumbled and rolled over to hide his face from the girl. "Brendaaaan," May drew out, "If this is about you being shorter than me, that's really childish!"

"No it's not…" Brendan grumbled, burying his face in his arm. May huffed and stood upright, thinking for a moment about a way to get the dummy to stop pouting. Then, it hit her. May snatched his beanie right off his head, taking off toward a shop. "May!" Brendan yelped, scrambling up and running after the girl, "Get back here with that!"

"Never!" May giggled, waving the hat around in the air. Brendan eventually caught up to her, picking the girl up and spinning her around twice, setting her on her feet and taking his hat back. "Oh, boo, you're no fun!"

"And you're not nice," Brendan teased. He stood up as straight as he could, which was easily noticed by May.

She giggled, "You're so cute and tiny!" Brendan blushed and sputtered, yanking his hat down over his eyes. "Aw, Brendan!"

"Shhhh-ush!" he fussed, backing up away from her, "Stop mentioning it!" He took off back toward their pokemon to vent to Swampert before May could make it back to him. May took off after him, cursing mentally that she pushed him so hard.

"-it's just dumb, I shouldn't care. She's my best friend, why does it matter?" Brendan fussed to his partner, who nudged his head under the boy's arm. "I mean, yeah I kinda like her and everything, but it's not like we're together or somethin' so I don't have to be Prince Charming or whatever…GAH!" he shouted, startling the water type.

May stood beside a vending machine just out of sight as she listened to the one-sided conversation. So, Brendan liked her? For whatever reason, that made the girl's heart flutter…She stepped out from behind the machine, coughing into her hand to let Brendan know she was there.

"M-May!" he yelped, blushing slightly. Then he remembered he was supposed to be mad at her and turned his head away, instead petting the big whiney attention seeker still under his arm. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say…I'm sorry for teasing you so much. I didn't realize you wanted to be such a tough guy for me, it's kinda sweet!" May beamed, sitting beside Brendan.

"W-what d'you mean 'sweet'?" Brendan stuttered, afraid of what May had possibly heard.

"Just, I think it's cute and you're cute and just-" she waved her hands around randomly, flailing until the limbs just laid on her lap, "Yeah…"

Brendan snickered, grinning at whatever action she had just done, "You think I'm cute?" he blushed. She'd called him that many times, but never with such…emotion. "Not 'you are so tiny' kinda cute, right?"

"No, real cute, like this kind…" May leaned over and pecked Brendan's cheek, leaning back just to see him grab the end of his hat and yank it back over his eyes. "Oh, Brendan!" she giggled, "Stop that!"

"No!" Brendan shouted. Great, first he was shorter than her, now she kissed him first! When would the injustices end?!

 **I should be spending time with family, not writing hoennshipping...**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
